


Just Because

by EndoratheWitch



Series: Intimate stories [33]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, just because smut, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6577870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No prompt, just felt like writing some smut for no reason than just to write smut.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Just Because

**Author's Note:**

> No prompt, just felt like writing some smut for no reason than just to write smut.

The rain outside fell steadily filling the quiet room with a soft rhythm as it pattered against the roof. The atmosphere inside the room was snug and cozy. Marianne rolled over, wrapping an arm around Bog and snuggling closer for warmth. She was pressed against his back, his wings soft along her chest. She smiled sleepily; the way his wings felt against her naked body was sexy. Placing a kiss between his shoulder blades, Marianne rubbed her nose between his wings. She felt him shiver sleepily. She loved the way he shivered and shuddered in delight when she touched him. 

She dragged her hands up his abdomen, feeling his continued shudders of pleasure. She started from lower, then with agonizing slowness she dragged her fingers up to his chest. Bog groaned sleepily. Shimmying down, her lips pressed against the base of his spine, her tongue drew a long wet line up between his wings. She heard a soft moan from Bog as he came more fully awake. 

“Marianne....” His voice was a soft moan of sleepy pleasure. 

She giggled as her tiny teeth began to nibble at his back. Biting and then gently lapping her tongue across his shoulders, her fingers moved so that she could caress his wings. The shudder that ran through his body seemed to come right from his center and spread out in a deep chested moan of want and pleasure. 

She had just recently learned that his wings were very sensitive when touched just right. She caressed along the joints of those same wings, rubbing her leg along the back of his thigh. Then she stroked her knee along his tiny, but tight rear-end that she liked so much. 

Adjusting her position, she slipped lower so that her tongue was able to lick near the middle of his back again, her hand brushing his wings before snaking around front. She touched the plating over his groin which currently bulged. She giggled, her breath warm against his back. 

She knew exactly how to touch him to get his erection to release. He gasped when she did and started to stroke him; her hand moved up and down his hard length. She loved the feel of the softer skin in her hand, hard and soft—the contrast was exhilarating. Bog groaned glancing down to see her hand wrapped around him. Her grip was just tight enough while she pumped him up and down making the hardness of his erection almost painful with want. 

Marianne stroked her thumb over the head of his shaft, rubbing in slow circles. The way his breath caught made her feel not just powerful and in control, but excited. Marianne bit into Bog's shoulder enlisting another groan with a hiss. Her teeth roved from his shoulder to his ear. Pulling on his pointed ear with her teeth while she gripped him in her hand, she continued stroking hard up and down until Bog begged. “Oh spirits, Marianne!” 

Her tongue licked across his ear. “Come for me, Bog. Come for me...” Her thumb circled the head of his erection again, making Bog's eyes roll and his clawed hands dig into the sheets and pillows tearing them while his wife continued to stroke faster. She loved the way his breathing increased the panting, the deep growls in the pit of his chest. His wings jerked against her while she hissed. “Yes, Bog, yes...” 

Finally he couldn't hold back, her determined hand made him burst with a deep long growl of release. “MARIANNE! GUHHH!!” Bog's back arched back against her. 

Marianne grinned wickedly licking his neck, continuing to rub her hand up and down his now slick erection. 

Begging, Bog moaned. “Marianne...hh....uuh...yer killing me!” She let go reluctantly, but she wanted more from him. She backed up from him just enough to roll her goblin husband onto his back. Marianne used her wings to flutter herself up into the air just enough to give him room to lay on his back before she landed on top of him. She grinned, straddling his thin hips. 

“Be prepared to die.” She giggled. 

She gave him the wickedest grin Bog had ever seen. His blue eyes widened and his mouth formed into a toothy grin. She slithered down over his wet erection. She slid her mouth down his semi-soft erection causing Bog to nearly come up off their bed with a cry of pleasure with not a little bit of shock. She groaned tasting her husband, sucked, hollowing out her cheeks sucking long and deep. Bog's mouth was slightly open and his eyes rolled back to the just the whites showing. The whole expression might have been comical if anyone was there to see it. He reached out running his claws through 

Marianne's hair with a shudder. She could feel the quickly returning hardness of his shaft. She grinned impishly and continued to suck, rubbing her tongue along the underside of his erection, siding her tongue back and forth making her goblin shudder. 

“Oh spirits, Marianne!!” Bog's claws flexed against her scalp. Marianne smirked, but she didn't stop—she didn't even slow down. She held him firmly in her hand, her tongue doing an intense exploration of the head of his penis, moving her hand, gripping him in a slow, then fast, then slow again movement that had him writhing under her. 

He started to pant, that deep sensual sound was driving Marianne crazy. Her inner core ached with want and she needed to feel him inside her. She was going to have to stop teasing him just to save herself soon. She took a few more deep, long sucks, lapping her tongue over him. Bog's eyes were screwed shut, a deep groan coming from him. He did look like he was about to die. She giggled. 

Now it was her turn. Marianne moved up so that her swollen, needy heat was over him. Bog's eyes came open, looking at his beautiful wife, her wings had opened, dim light hitting the glorious appendages casting soft purple color down on Bog like a sensual caress. 

“Mmm...” he groaned, reaching up to drag his clawed fingers down her torso. Marianne arched, her hands pressing against his chest, her fingers digging into the scales that lined his body. She loved the way he touched her, the way his claws and rough fingers felt against her skin. 

Marianne lowered herself down on him. She was slow, wanting to feel every inch of him gradually entering her. Bog watched her through half-lidded eyes, the blue of his eyes glowed under his lashes, the hint of fanged teeth from his upturned lips. 

Oh spirits, he drove her mad with lust! 

When she had him entirely inside her, her inner muscles squeezed him tightly causing them both to groan together. Pressing her hands firmly against his chest, Marianne started to rock, first in a slow rhythm, lifting, pushing forward, lowering, moving back, and rocking back and forth. She ground her hips against him, digging her fingers into his hide. Bog pushed up on his elbows with a shuddering growl watching his wife fucking him. Oh spirits, he thought, she is the most glorious creature, the most beautiful fairy in all the world. He reached out holding her hips with his extra long, sharp fingers while he used his thumb rubbing circles between her folds. He rubbed slowly which brought her almost rapid fucking to more leisurely thrusts. 

Bog watched her, hissing with pleasure while his wife fucked him. She threw her head back, her body slim, powerful, beautiful, her wings fully extended completely in the throws of erotic pleasure. His thumb rotated sensually over her clitoris watching the way she moaned, the way her breasts rose and fell with her ragged breathing, nipples alert and hard. Her whole body was flushed with passion. 

Bog ground his fangs into his bottom lip stroking her firmly, but gently until he felt the shudder. Her orgasm rapidly raced up her body and exploded wrapping her in sensual sensations. “OH BOG!!” He sat up catching her as she nearly fell over backwards. He grunted and chuckled pulling her against him. Marianne wrapped her legs around his waist attacking his mouth, her tongue demanding his attention. 

Bog groaned feeling her fluids wash over him, her thrusting hips regaining their speed. He bent his long legs, holding her rear with his long clawed fingers. Her arms were tight around his neck while they kissed. She moved with determination riding out her orgasm, then sliding into the next one. She pulled back from his mouth to rest her forehead against his. They panted together holding on to each other like their lives depended on it. Bog groaned. “Oh, Marianne...Marianne...” 

She had her eyes closed, but opened them when he moaned her name to see his startling blue eyes gazing at her. “Oh, Bog...” 

Together, almost the instant their eyes met, Marianne came again, but this time she took Bog with her. They cried out together, climaxing as one. 

Marianne nearly collapsed against Bog. He held her tightly, rolling, laying back and then rolling onto his side taking her with him. They separated reluctantly, both of them a mess, but happy. Bog held his wife against his chest stroking her hair. She hummed contentedly. “Do you want to go back to sleep?” Bog murmured against her hair. It was still raining steadily outside; the kingdom would be quiet as it usually was on days like this. The Dark Forest became hushed and darker under the rain. “Yes. I think we should stay in bed all day.” She nuzzled closer, grabbing blankets and pulling them up, indicating that she had no intention of getting out of bed. 

Bog chuckled. “Yes, your majesty.” 

Marianne giggled.


End file.
